supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
PLG Attack on Lake Hoohaw
Chapter 1 Hinomaru and Pytka were drinking inside the houseboat while everyone else was outside. Maria Tachimi met the group prior and she began to get on well with everyone. Naoko was in the houseboat aswell. “Me and Pytka can’t have kids together.” Angel said to Sun, who was holding Grace. ”He doesn’t seem like the family person.” Sun said. ”He really isn’t, he says kids annoy him and would interfere with him being an assassin.” Angel said. Majella and Yamata were watching the Otter kids play, they let her join in too even though she couldn’t be touched. Then they saw several vans pull up, one man fired a shot, going through the door of the houseboat and shotglass Pytka was using to drink from shattered. Both men stared at eachother before Hinomaru heard this. ”We are the Pokémon Liberation Group, give up your Pokémon!” The man shouted. Hinomaru ran outside, going to warn everyone. ”Everyone! Get the fuck inside!” Hinomaru yelled. Everyone ran, Jelly and Peanut followed Majella to safety. Pytka then got up, got his two weapons, two Mokorov pistols and ran out, throwing Hinomaru his Yamato gun. ”Hinomaru!” Pytka yelled. Hinomaru caught the gun and cocked it. Pytka opened the door holding his guns. ”You fucking bastards!” Pytka yelled as he and Hinomaru opened fire. Everyone ran except the PLG as the two Pokémon opened fire. ”Idiots who show up and start shooting at us!” Pytka yelled. ”Yeah, Let’s kill them!” Hinomaru yelled. Then one member sneaked out and caught Butter and snatched Quacko off him. ”The Pokémon Liberation Group, will take this Ducklett.” He said, ”Quacko! Quacko!” Butter cried. A female Hydreigon shifter in a kimono ran. ”Onii-san, I’m here to help you!” Naoko said. ”That’s Pytka to you!” Pytka said as he was firing bullets and handed her an Arisaka rifle. ”Who is this girl, new girl?“ Hinomaru asked. ”Yeah, I’m Naoko, I’m Maria Tachimi’s Pokémon, Onii-san has told me so much about you!” Naoko said. ”Naoko! I told you not to call me Onii-san!” Pytka said, The group heard baby Butter crying and a PLG member holding Quacko, Pytka fired a shot, shooting the man in the side, causing him to drop Quacko. ”Shit!” The main man of the “operation” said. He got up. ”You can put your guns away now, this is a misunderstanding—!” He said. This did nothing to appease both men, who reloaded their weapons and shot more bullets. ”DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING IDIOT TO YOU, MISUNDERSTANDING MY ASS!” Pytka yelled. Naoko just kept on firing. Ernest got Butter and Quacko out of there so both didn’t get shot by the rampage, ”DAMN RIGHT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES! IF ANY OF YOU TRY TO STEAL THE OTTER’S POKÉMON, WE WILL MAKE SURE YOU WON’T LEAVE ALIVE, YOU HEAR ME?!” Hinomaru yelled. ”Fuck, they’ll kill us all, we’re doomed!” He shouted. Bessie saw the mess of lemonadee, vodka and sake. ”What a mess.” Bessie said. She turned her attention to the two men.. ”Hinomaru, Pytka, what have I told you about doing this in the houseboat.” She said. ”Explain then ask questions later!” Hinomaru said. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics